


Emmet Swan's playbook - The 'BLIND' side

by Milo_Zander21



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emmet Swan - Freeform, Good times all around, Male Emma Swan, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milo_Zander21/pseuds/Milo_Zander21
Summary: MALE EMMA SWAN! fair warning!Emmet Swan drags his friends to the bar to pull off his genius idea of hooking up with a girl whilst pretending to be blind. will  it work?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Emmet Swan's playbook - The 'BLIND' side

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading the playbook from how I met your mother and this idea just came to me.  
>  Basically Emmet tries schemes to get the girls.  
> Don't want to spoil too much but I hope you enjoy.

Emmet Swan’s playbook

The BLIND side

“I just don’t see it happening Emmet” Ruby said as she looked over to her best friend.

“It will work, it’s a fool proof plan. Besides, you just don’t want to go vegan for a week.” Emmet said with a chuckle.

“I’m a born carnivore Em, I can’t live of rabbit food.” Ruby exclaimed making a few of the passengers on the T give them a funny look.

“I told you not to bet against me at least Belle had faith in me.” Emmet said.

“Belle only wants it to work because she wants me to eat healthier choices, you think after being together for 2 years would make her realise that when it comes to food, vegetables and plants just aren’t for me.” Ruby said frowning at the mention of vegetables.

“Speaking of your better half, is she joining us tonight?” Emmet asked.

“Yeah she said she wants to see it for herself.” Ruby said as she stood up ready for the train to stop.

“I hope you enjoy being vegan for a week, who knows maybe you’ll like it.” Emmet said and grinned at the disgusted face his best friend made.  
The train came to a stop and they both made their way onto to the platform and headed towards the stairs that would take them up to downtown Boston.

“Pretending to be blind to hook up with someone will not work. Women aren’t that stupid you know and your smooth talking and looks will only get you so far.” Ruby huffed out.

“I’d say wanna bet but your already in enough trouble for making bets.” Emmet teased his best friend.

He and Ruby had met as freshmen at Boston University and had instantly clicked, they have been inseparable since. Most people always assumed something was between the two of them, but they only had a best friend/bromance thing going on. 

Around the corner from the bar Emmet grabs Ruby’s arm and stops her from walking, Ruby turns to see what’s up when she sees Emmet putting on some sunglasses and unfolds a white cane with a red stripe on the bottom.

“I can’t believe you’re actually doing this or that I’m letting you do this. We’re going to hell for impersonating a blind person.” Ruby whispers as Emmet just flashed her a grin.

“Okay so every time we walk somewhere, I’m going to put my hand on your shoulder so it looks like your guiding me.” Emmet said putting his hand on Ruby’s shoulder.

“You never told I had to help you with this.” Ruby grumbles.

“Also, Belle told me if this plan fails because you’re responsible then you have to eat vegan for 2 weeks.” Emmet says smugly.

“That’s so not fair.” Ruby continues to grumble.

“Then I guess you have to play your part well then hot stuff.” Belle said surprising her girlfriend with a peck on the cheek.

“We’re all going to hell.” Ruby says linking hands with Belle before taking the two idiots with her to the bar.

When the three of them walked into the bar they got a few funny looks but they just ignored them and found a booth closer to the bar. Emmet playing his character well started feeling around for the table and seats, Ruby rolled her eyes and Belle just giggled.

“First rounds on me.” Emmet said holding out a 20 dollar bill in the air, knowing he couldn’t just hand it to Ruby. He had to keep up with his blind persona.

“Second and third too.” Ruby said as she snatched the money out of Emmet’s hand and walked over to the bar.

“Do you really think you can pull this off?” Belle asked.

“Honestly I think so, I feel like this is one of the best ideas I’ve ever had in a while.” Emmet replied.

“You said that the last time you tried something from your playbook.” Belle laughed out.

“Nah this idea is ten times better.” Emmet laughed as well.

“My god, neither of you have had a drink yet and you’re already so giggly.” Ruby said as she placed the drinks on the table and taking a seat next to her girlfriend, making sure to put her arm around her.

“We’re laughing at your diet for the next week.” Emmet said causing Belle to start giggling again and making Ruby roll her eyes.  
“You haven’t won yet.” Ruby huffs out.

Emmet was about to reply when he spotted a gorgeous brunette enter the bar. “Woah.” He breathed out. Belle and Ruby noticed their friend’s demeanour change and turned to look at what caught his attention. They saw a brunette and a red head headed towards the bar.

“Which one?” Ruby asked.

“The beautiful brunette.” Emmet said I awe.

“So exactly how does this work? You’re blind you can’t just walk over and start flirting.” Belle asked.

“One of you should take me to the bar next to where their standing and then tell me you’ll be back in a minute and to stay where I am. Then I’ll make sure to get her to spill some of her drink on me and then I guess I’ll just wing it from there.” Emmet said proud of his plan.

“That sounds terrible but you’re forgetting something important.” Ruby grins smugly.

“And what’s that?” Emmet questions.

“The red head that came with her, what if their a couple?” Ruby replied grinning.

“Not a chance, their related somehow. They’ve got the same zygomatic bone structure, nose and eyes are the same too. Plus, the red head has a wedding band on and brunette doesn’t.” Emmet said causing Ruby’s grin to fade.

At the bar

“I appreciate you dragging me out but I am doing much better.” Regina says and her sister Zelena just raises an eyebrow at her.

“Really I am.” Regina says with confidence.

“Well that makes me feel better.” Zelena smiles at her sister then turns to order their drinks.

“I know that’s not the real reason you dragged me out on a Friday night.” Regina said looking at her sister who was now sporting a sheepish look.

“Well I just figured it’s been 8 months since you broke up with Robin and now would be a good time to get back on the horse as they say.” Zelena replies hoping her sister wasn’t about to rip her a new one.

“For once in my life I actually agree with you it has been far too long since I was riding a horse, so to speak.” Regina said and smirked at her sisters shocked face.

“Dam, lets get you laid.” Zelena said patting her sister on the back causing both women to laugh. “After I’ve been to the loo.” Zelena continued before making her way to the bathroom.

Emmet’s booth

“Fine I’ll take you to the bar but only cos my glass is empty.” Ruby rolls her eyes and waits for Emmet to put his hand on her shoulder.

Turns out being blind did have it’s advantages as people moved out of the way and getting to the bar was easy. Once at the bar Ruby made sure to place Emmet right next to the brunette he’d pick out, right now she had her back to them. Ruby let out a sigh before saying loudly. “I need to go to the bathroom okay, you stay here and I’ll be back soon.” Ruby walked away so she didn’t see what happened next.

Hearing something loud behind her Regina turned around not realising someone was so close behind her, it was too late to stop her drink from spilling over the man behind her. Emmet laughed internally when he felt the brunette turn around to fast and felt her drink spill down his crisp white shirt.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Regina sputtered out as she turned fully to see who she had spilt her drink down.

Regina was left a little speechless as the man behind her was tall and handsome with short curly blonde hair and clean-shaven face. Emmet took a good look at woman he’s been admiring since she walked in, her dark chocolate went down to her shoulders, deep brown eyes, painted red lips and a small scar about them.

“Don’t worry about it, tends to happen a lot to me.” Emmet chuckled out. It was then Regina noticed the man’s sunglasses and cane, she felt even worse.

“I’m really sorry.” Regina repeated.

“Please don’t worry about it, it’s just a shirt but on a scale of 1 to 10 how bad is it?” Emmet asked.

“A solid 8.” Regina replied.

“Dam, my dry cleaner is going to hate me.” Emmet chuckled out.

“I’ll pay for your dry cleaning.” Regina said wincing as she looked over the man’s shirt once more, the white shirt now half blue.

“You don’t have to do that; this isn’t the first shirt I’ve ruined and it wont be the last.” Emmet said.

“I feel terrible about ruining your shirt.” Regina said.

“And I feel terrible about your drink going to waste so maybe I could get you another.” Emmet said and grinned.

“If anything, I should be the one buying you a drink.” Regina said feeling her insides flutter at the grin aimed in her direction.

“Well if you’re going to buy me a drink then at least tell me your name.” Emmet said.

“Oh, it’s Regina, Regina Mills.” Regina said.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Regina, I’m Emmet Swan.” Emmet grinned as Regina blushed a little.

“It’s nice to meet you too, if only it was under better circumstances.” Regina said as she smiled.

“Regina, I didn’t think you’d start throwing drinks at people until later on in the night.” Zelena interrupted.

“I did no such thing.” Regina explained.

“Then why is this poor man’s shirt blue?” Zelena questioned with a smirk.

“It was my fault honestly.” Emmet butted in.

Zelena looked over the man thoroughly noticing his cane and sunglasses and couldn’t help bursting out in laughter. “Oh my god Regina, you threw your drink at a blind man. No offence.” Zelena gasped out through laughter.

“Zelena don’t be so rude, I’m sorry about my sister Emmet. She has no filter whatsoever.” Regina said apologetically.

“It’s fine, I prefer people who don’t treat me any differently because I’m blind.” Emmet shrugged out.

“Sorry I took so long, jeez Emmet what happened to your shirt?” Ruby questioned playing her part well.

“Just an accident this is Regina and Zelena and this is my best friend Ruby.” Emmet said gesturing between them.

Once all the pleasantries were out of the way and all the drinks were ordered Emmet suggested the two sisters joined their table for the night which they both agreed to. Ruby grabbed the tray of drink and turned towards Regina and asked. “Could you guide Emmet to the table I don’t want to spill the drinks, just put his hand on your shoulder.” Then she walked off towards their booth with Zelena following. 

“Sure.” Regina said as she turned to Emmet and took his hand and placed it on her shoulder and let him back to the booth, she let Emmet sit down first and then sat next to him.

“Oh Emmet what happened to your shirt?” Belle asked.

Regina blushed and said. “I accidently spilt my drink on him.”

“Belle this is Regina and Zelena and this beautiful woman here is my girlfriend Belle.” Ruby introduced making Belle blush.

“One of the perks of being blind is that I don’t have to see you two being mushy with each other.” Emmet joked and Zelena burst out laughing and Ruby threw a peanut knowing he wouldn’t be able to catch it, it ended up hitting him in the middle of his forehead.

“No food fights, you guys nearly ruined the apartment last time.” Belle scolded.

Both Emmet and Ruby looked thoroughly chastised and muttered out “Sorry Belle” at the same time.

After an hour or so of drinking the group was having a good time and the drinks were flowing and then Ruby suggested shots and that they play a game of never have I ever, which everyone agreed to.

“I’ll go get us drinks if someone will help me.” Emmet volunteered.

“I’ll help you.” Regina said.

Regina got out of the booth and waited for Emmet to stand and placed his hand on her shoulder and walked towards the bar. Regina stopped at the bar but Emmet kept walking and ended up pushed right up against Regina’s back, his groin lined up nicely with her ass. Regina gasped out at the touch and felt her body flush.

“Oh god, I’m sorry Regina.” Emmet pretended to stutter out like it wasn’t his plan to do that.

Regina turned around to face Emmet both their bodies still close together as she put her hands on his shoulders. “It’s okay.” 

“Yeah?” Emmet questioned as his hands came up to gently to hold Regina’s hips.

“Yes.” Regina confirmed and then turned back around to order their drink.

“I think your boy likes my sister.” Zelena said to Belle and Ruby as she nodded her head in the direction of the bar. All three watching as Emmet put his hands-on Regina’s hips and say something before she turned around to the bar.

“Do you think your sister likes Emmet?” Belle asked.

“If she didn’t, we wouldn’t be sat here.” Zelena replies as Emmet and Regina made their way back to the booth.

Once everyone was settled and everyone had shot in front of them, the game began with Ruby gong first.

“Never have I ever skipped school.” Ruby said and everyone took a shot except Belle.

Next up was Belle who even though she looks innocent became naughty when she’s had a few drinks. “Never have I ever had sex in the sea.”  
Everyone looked at each other before Emmet and Zelena took a shot.

“Never have I ever required medical attention due to a foreign object stuck inside my body.” Zelena cackled out.

There was silence over the table until Belle took a shot and blushed mumbling that she doesn’t want to talk about it.

“Come on Regina give us a good one.” Ruby hollered across the table.

“Never have I ever had sex in the shower.” Regina blushed as she said it.  
Everyone at the table took a shot.

“I just have one question Emmet, how?” Zelena asked Emmet.

“With great difficulty.” Emmet laughed out.

“I can imagine.” Regina mumbled to herself but Emmet heard it and placed a hand on Regina’s thigh and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I wonder what else you imagine.” 

Regina blushed and put her hand atop of Emmet’s. “It’s your turn.” Regina breathed out.

Emmet grinned before sitting up. “Never have I ever done role play in the bedroom.”  
Everyone took a shot except Emmet. 

“I have a good one and Emmet remember that I love you dearly. Never have I ever had something up my ass.” Ruby laughed out.  
Emmet knew nobody else had taken a shot, he let out a puff of air before flipping Ruby the bird and taking a shot. Emmet felt like he had to defend himself so he said. “It was in college, everybody experiments in college.” 

Regina moved her hand and placed it high on Emmet’s thigh squeezing it gently to give him comfort.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about.” Zelena patted his shoulder.

Deciding he needed a breather Emmet moved to get out of the booth. “Can someone show me where the bathrooms are?” He asked.

“I’ll take you, I need to use the restroom anyway.” Regina said leading Emmet to the bathroom.

“I don’t actually need the toilet, I just needed a breather.” Emmet said.

“Well I do so just wait here and I won’t be long.” Regina said as she sauntered into to restroom.

Emmet leaned against the wall waiting for Regina and decided now was the time to start putting the moves on Regina. He didn’t have to wait to Regina to return as he saw her approaching him from the corner of his eye but obviously, he was ‘blind’ so he had to wait for her to come to him.

“I’m back.” Regina announced putting her hand on Emmet’s arm. 

“Good.” He said putting hand on Regina’s hip.

“You sound like you missed me?” Regina said moving her hands onto Emmet’s broad shoulders as he brought his other hand to her hip, his grip a little firmer than before.  
“And what if I did?” Emmet questioned coyly pulling Regina closer to him.

Regina decided not to reply verbally and instead leaned up and kissed Emmet making sure to leave no distance between them. Emmet moved his hands down to Regna’s ass and gave a little squeeze causing Regina to moan into his mouth, giving him a perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Regina moaned again when she felt Emmet’s tongue in her mouth and pushed him back into the wall and press herself harder against him, she could feel the bulge in his pants getting bigger. Emmet held Regina against him and he started to slowly grind against her.

“Come home with me?” Regina whispered against his lips.

“Are you sure? Cos we can just go back to the table. Nothing has to happen if you don’t want it to.” Emmet replied. Sure he was kind of a sleezebag but he always made sure to get full consent from his partners.

“There’s something I have to say before we go any further.” Regina said as she pulled away from Emmet.

“What is it?” Emmet asked.

“This is going to sound terrible but I’m not looking for anything serious right now, all I can give you is tonight.” Regina spoke softly whilst one hand stroked Emmet’s cheek.

“That’s okay with me.” Emmet said leaning forward to give Regina a peck on the lips.

“So, your place or mine?” Regina asked.

“Your place, I have those two for roommates.” Emmet replied.

“Come with me.” Regina said as she let Emmet back to their booth to grab their things.  
Zelena, Ruby and Belle shared a knowing look. 

“Be safe, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Zelena said as she winked at Regina.

“Bye guys.” Emmet said with a smile as Regina led him out of the bar and down the sidewalk.

Eventually they made it to Regina’s apartment after stopping multiple times on the way to kiss, Regina was trying to open her door but Emmet made it very difficult and he was pressed up behind her and planting kisses on any piece of skin he could get to. Finally, she managed to get the door open and pulled Emmet in with her and pushing him up against the door making it slam shut. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss as his hands gripped her waist pulling her close to him so there was not gap.

Emmet moved his head and started kissing Regina’s neck. “C’mon let’s take this to my bedroom.” Regina uttered as she grabbed hold of Emmet’s belt and dragged him towards her bedroom. Once there the pair came together in another passionate kiss while Emmet toed of his shoes, Regina made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Emmet’s hands went straight to the back of Regina’s dress and pulled the zipper down, giving him access to the smooth skin of her back.

Remembering that he was meant to be blind he put on his wounded puppy look before saying. “God, I wish I could see how beautiful you are.”   
Regina turned in his arms and tenderly stroked his face before replying. “How do you know I’m beautiful?”

“I just do.” Emmet replied.

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Regina laughed as she pulled of her dress and slipped out of her heels. She pushed Emmet’s shirt off his shoulders onto the floor and her hands went to his belt and started to unbuckle it. 

“We should move this to the bed before I fall over.” Emmet joked but felt Regina take his hand into her own and pull him towards her bed. 

Regina pulled Emmet’s jeans down and cupped his dick giving it a gentle squeeze causing him to buck his hips and let out a little moan. Regina gave Emmet a soft push causing him to fall back onto the bed, she pulled the jeans fully off him and them removed her own bra, then she crawled onto the bed and straddled his lap letting her hands rest on his shoulder. She wanted to look into his eyes but he had his glasses on, slowly she let her hand wander up to his glasses. She pulled them off slowly making sure Emmet was okay with it.

Emmet remained still as he felt Regina take off his glasses, he had to remember not to look directly into her eyes otherwise his ruse would be up. When the glasses were off his face, he made sure to look slightly to the left of Regina.

“It would be easier for me if I was on top.” Emmet said as he placed his hands-on Regina’s thighs.

Suddenly Emmet found himself on top of Regina her legs spread enough for him to wedge his hips in the gap. Emmet kissed his way down Regina’s jaw, down her neck before gently biting making Regina moan and her back arch upwards. He continued downwards to the valley of her breasts before moving his head and taking a darkened nipple into his mouth and sucking while flicking his tongue over and erect nipple. Regina fisted her hands in his blonde hair as another moan escaped her mouth, Emmet moved his head kissing his way over to the other breast and repeating his actions.

“God Emmet.” Regina groaned out.

Emmet pulled his mouth away from Regina’s breast and rested his forehead against her sternum. “I wanna be inside you so bad.” Emmet whispered out, loud enough for Regina hear him.

“You’ll hear no objections from me.” Regina moaned out as she felt Emmet gently bite her hipbones.

Regina reached into her bedside table and pulled out a condom then pushed on Emmet’s shoulders making him kneel. “Safety first.” She spoke as ripped open the packet and throwing the wrapper away. Then she gripped Emmet’s cock causing him to groan and thrust forward as she rolled the condom down his length, once she was finished she laid back down pulling Emmet with her opening her legs letting him slip between them.

Emmet’s hands went to Regina’s ass pulling her closer as Regina put her hand between them to grab Emmet’s hard length and guide it into her. They both stilled for a moment before Emmet slowly pulled out then thrust all the way in.

“Oh god.” Regina moaned as dug her nails into Emmet’s back causing him to hiss with pleasure as well as pain.

“It feels so good to be inside of you, so tight and wet.” Emmet panted into Regina’s ear, sending shivers down her spine.

“You’re so big, it feels so good.” Regina gasped pulling Emmet into a bruising kiss.

Emmet moaned loudly as he rested his head on Regina’s chest and grabbed her hips hard whilst increasing his thrusts.

“Fuck.” Regina groaned palming Emmet’s ass causing him to thrust deeper.

Emmet groaned grabbing Regina’s thighs roughly he felt her starting to clench around his cock.

“Emmet, yes yes yes, god you make me feel so good.” Regina yelled as Emmet started kissing her neck sloppily, gently biting her occasionally.

“Regina I’m so close.” Emmet whimpered.

“Me too, fuck. Don’t stop.” Regina moaned continuing to claw Emmet’s back, she wouldn’t be surprised if she drew blood.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Emmet grunted knowing he was close so he dragged one hand between their bodies and started rubbing Regina’s clit franticly.

“Emmet.” Regina shouted feeling the pleasure of her oncoming orgasm.

“Oh god Regina.” Emmet grunted as he felt Regina stiffen and scream, her orgasm filling her with waves of pleasure.

Feeling Regina’s walls clenching around his cock caused Emmet to topple over the edge, his spine stiffening, breath coming in short gasps and feeling his cock spurting out ropes of cum into condom. Regina and Emmet both sweaty and in orgasmic bliss took a minute to catch their breaths. As Emmet went to pull out, he felt Regina stop him. “Stay inside me for a minute.” Regina whispered guiding Emmet’s face to hers, sharing a tender kiss with him in the afterglow. Gently Emmet extracted himself from Regina’s warmth cause her to whimper at the loss and rolled himself so they were lying side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate anyone who took the time to read this, please drop a comment and let me know what you think. I may turn this into a series if I can think of any more ideas.


End file.
